Forever and Always
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: A fic to the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. ** read fic while listening to song. ** OOC, R&R pwease. c:


_**My sister showed me this song, so I decided to make a songfic. [: Hope you enjoy. The song is called "Forever and Always" by Parachute. You should listen to it while reading.**_

* * *

_Narrator's P.O.V._

_She's sitting at the table, the hours get later  
He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would have called_

Sam sits at the table, waiting for her fiancé, Freddie, to come home and eat dinner. Hours pass, and the candles were still set up all over the circle table, with rose petals surrounding it. The familiar scent of vanilla accompanied the candle. He was supposed to be here, but he wasn't. If anything had happened, she was sure he would've called her.

_She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway  
No one's said they've seen him  
Why, is something wrong?_

She continues sitting there, fiddling with her fingers, as looked in the driveway, where no car sat. She had called her friends, asking them if they've seen him, but it was all an answer of a pitiful no. She had placed her phone down, breathing slowly. The heat of the candle was blowing in her face, as she sat there, worrying. What if something happened? Is something wrong?

_She looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings  
A voice says something's happened  
That she should come right now_

Sam looks out the window, looking at the kids that were playing in the front lawn, with their parents playing with them with a family dog. The sky gets darker, and the family goes back inside. Clouds cloud up the sky, opening a gap for the moonlight to shine through. The phone rings, and she quickly grabs it, not bothering to look at the caller id. She answers, hearing a voice, "Please, come to the hospital now, something has happened with your fiancé." She quickly got up, running out of the house, into her car, to the hospital.

_Her mind goes to December  
She thinks of when he asked her  
He bent down on his knees first  
And he said_

_I want you forever, forever and always_  
_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_  
_We'll grow old together_  
_Forever and always_

As she drove through the cold streets of Seattle, her mind wandered to the time of December, when he finally had the guts to ask her to marry him. He had bent down on one of his knees, wearing the smirk that always drove her crazy. He pulled out a black velvet box of his pocket, flipping it open, showcasing a beautiful diamond ring that sparkled in the afternoon sun. People had stopped to look at them, as they were in the middle of the park. They were smiling, as he said that he wanted to be with her forever and always, through the good and the bad, and the ugly. He told her that they'd grow old together, and had asked the question everyone had been dying to hear. "Samantha Puckett, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She had screamed, as he slipped the ring onto her finger and she lunged at him, while everyone screamed and clapped and congratulated them.

_She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk  
They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_

_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them  
She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_

She pulls up to the hospital, parking at an odd angle, but she didn't care. She burst through the front door, running up to the front desk. She didn't have to say anything for they already knew why she was here. The lady calls two nurses up to usher the blonde girl through a million halls, through a maze that seemed like it went on forever and ever and ever.

The nurses were explaining to her, "He had…" But she zones out after that. She could barely hear them, her mind wanting to know if he was okay or not. "… And he might not…" she hears. Soon enough, they came up to the room where Freddie was inside, lying down. The nurses open the door for her as she takes a deep breath, wearing a straight face, and she walks inside. There he was, lying down on the white bed, wearing a white outfit. He was wearing a bandage on his head, which was now turning red. He had scars everywhere, cuts everywhere. The heart monitor continues beeping, and she walks up to him.

_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight  
They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life  
The house on the hillside, where they would stay  
Stay there forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other, forever and always_

Sam sits by his bedside, reaching for the hand that was laying motionless next to him. He stirs, and his eyes slowly open. She smiles, leaning down to peck him on the lips, which were badly bruised. Freddie doesn't care, and pushes her closer to him, kissing her deeply. They pull away after quite sometime.

"Hey, would you want a boy or a girl?" She asks, attempting to start a conversation. He smiles, thinking.

"A boy and a girl. The boy has to be first though, because we want someone to protect our little girl." He explains, chuckling with her. A tear falls out of her eye as she continues the conversation.

"We'll have kids, with us having a decent job, and a nanny taking care of them, while we're away." She smiles. "We're gonna buy that beautiful house we have on the hillside, the one surrounded by plenty of trees, and healthy grass. Our dog would be there, rolling on the grass. Flowers would be planted around the house, and the family would go outside every now and then to have a little picnic."

"We're gonna buy that house, with our kids playing with us, filling us up with more joy. The house where we're gonna stay there forever and always, no matter what happens. That's where we'll grow up together, despite the fact whether we're poor, or rich. Because, we'll still love each other."_  
_

_Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses  
Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses  
She borrows some rings from the couple next door  
Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor  
She looks into his eyes, and she says  
_

_I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together, and always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other, forever and always  
Forever and always, forever and always_

Sam suddenly stands up, calling in for nurses and doctors and a chaplain. She goes to the couple next door, who gladly gives her their rings. She whispers a quick thank you, and they follow her out and into Freddie's room. The chaplain says a couple verses, chuckling a bit. Everyone laughs, muttering how cute everything was, while tears fall out of her eyes, and drops on the floor. She looks into his eyes longlily, him doing the same thing. Her breathing gets uneven, and her voice gets choppy as she hiccupping between words. She tells him she loves him. She promises that they'll stay together, no matter what, they'll stay together forever and always: through everything, whether happy or sad or whatever. She tells him she'll love him forever and always.

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_  
_His voice is almost too low_  
_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_  
_Please just remember even if I'm not there_  
_I'll always love you, forever and always_

Sam finishes her vows, and the beeps of the monitor grows slower and slower every passing minute. She smiles, while still bawling her eyes out, and everyone was not quiet, looking at the lovely couple before them. Freddie reaches for her hand, his voice so so low, "I'll love you forever and always, Sam." He says before taking a deep breath. His voice was now weak, even lower, "Please remember that if I'm not there beside you, I'll always love you, forever and always." He speaks, a tear slowly escaping his eye. She holds his hand in hers. They stare at each other; everything and everyone was silent, as if the couple were the only ones there.

And he closes his eyes as the monitor continues to beep at that slow, agonizing pace.

* * *

_**Review? Yes?**_

_**~miscellaneousmystery~**_


End file.
